


Eating Out

by wellhereweare



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Belly Kink, GNC Trans Masc Luke, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Trans Man, Still an Age Gap but everyone is an adult here., This is Just Porn Y'all, Thotty Clothes, Trigger warnings inside, Vaginal Sex, extra soft dom luke, no thoughts only thots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellhereweare/pseuds/wellhereweare
Summary: Pregnancy is messy, but Luke makes it look good.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [999blackflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/gifts).



> 9's Pregnant Thot Luke, had me slavering for eating pussy, so here y'all go. I'm not usually a trans man content person because Dysphoria, but it's been pretty chill for a while so Imma enjoy it while it lasts. 
> 
> Trigger Information  
> Luke's a trans man, as noted, with little bottom growth and still self lubricating bc I like it. His anatomy uses female words when mentioned (just clit I think?), and his presentation is gender non conforming to femme. However, he is never considered less a man for it. He is referred to as beautiful, but he is beautiful, so it is what it is.  
> Additionally there are a few vague references to them having had known each other when Luke was young and a reference to Hershel being attracted to a younger and chubbier Luke. However, Luke is a fully grown adult with a career that requires a degree in this.

The cream sauce added, Hershel checked the recipe. _Top with cheese_. Then, it listed the bake time. That seemed fairly simple. It was nice to be able to pick something so rich again. Earlier in Luke’s pregnancy, something with quite this much cheese would have made his morning sickness worse, but thankfully, it had passed.

The man had been miserable, but now that he was feeling better, he’d gained a good amount of weight rather quickly. Hershel thought it rather suited him, though he wasn’t sure if he’d survive it much longer if Luke’s clothing choices got any skimpier.

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with it, he thought, flush at the memory of Luke pulling tight shorts over a thong that morning to go to the store. Just, he thought he was a bit old to be this distracted by a little skin. He spread the cheese diligently, resolving to focus on a more serious problem.

What exactly should they name their daughter? Luke was a brilliant man, endlessly talented, but he was no better at names than Hershel himself. Potentially worse. _Alcmene?_ He thought, but the story wasn’t exactly ideal. He liked Ixchel, but that might be a bit strange for a British child. _Thalia!_ That was a good one, he’d mention it when Luke got back.

The corner simply didn’t want to settle properly, so he was fussing at it when the door clattered open behind him. He jumped and looked over his shoulder. 

Luke stood grinning in the doorway, in those tight shorts cut up to his hips and a tied sleeveless button up. He had a handful of bags on each arm. Hershel smiled back instinctively, and enjoyed the sight of him.

Some changes were fairly obvious. His belly was heavy, with stretch marks forming lower down. His hips and thighs were much softer, and his chest had begun to swell. Others, like the swipe of pink lip gloss or the way he’d let his hair go wild while he was off work, were more subtle.

“It is a _nightmare_ out.” Luke told him, voice light. He tugged large, white rimmed sunglasses off his head to toss them on to the table, along with most of the bags. “I’m so glad to be back home.” He stepped close, hugging Hershel as tightly from behind as he could around his large belly. Hershel fought the surge of arousal down and tilted his head to prompt Luke to kiss his cheek.  
“A bad day then?” He asked as the man huffed a quiet laugh and pecked him.

“Oh, where do I _start_?” Luke kicked his rhinestone sandals off under the table. “It’s entirely too hot, grocery stores are generally awful, I had to get out of line twice to pee.” He began putting away some of what he’d brought in.

“Give me a moment to wash my hands-”

Luke waved him off, tucking a small jar of yeast onto one of the shelves.

“I can handle it, Hersh. I’m six months pregnant. I’m not quite bedridden ye-” The can in his hand slipped, and he cursed.

“Luke-” The man settled into a wide legged stance and squated carefully. He still couldn’t quite reach it. Hershel swallowed, eyes tracing his now very visible thong. He crouched near Luke, getting the can and gently bracing his arm as they both stood. “You can, but I’d much rather do it for you.”

Luke pouted for a moment. Hershel just watched him think it over, his dark eyes glittering. He brightened suddenly.

“You know this means I’m going to make you get up in the middle of the night to get me ice cream, don’t you?” Luke said cheerfully. “I’m going to make you do all kinds of things, really.”

“I know, my dear.” Hershel chuckled, letting one of his hands drift to Luke’s bare back as the other took the bag. “And I’m happy to serve. Now, please, sit down.”

“Can I have a bag of ice? I swear I’m about to go completely naked.” Luke sighed. Hershel thought that would make for rather a pleasant time, but he registered it was a complaint. “I started dressing like this because I thought it would be cooler, thank you.” Hershel passed him a small ice pack, already wet with condensation. Rather than sit, Luke leaned his weight against the counter. “And I think people are making assumptions about me because of it. I got _whispers,_ and this old lady looked at me like I was trash.”

Luke ran the pack over his throat and down the strip of bare skin on his chest. Hershel was not entirely sure he’d be able to handle math at the moment, mesmerized by the drops of water trailing over Luke’s chest. 

Hershel swallowed, throat tight.

“You left early, and it’s almost dinner. Did you go anywhere else?” He asked. Luke caught his lip between his teeth and thought, fingers absently tracing over where one of the thong straps had ridden high enough to bracket his belly. 

“I went clothes shopping earlier.” Luke admitted, grumpily. An unfortunate side effect of Luke’s situation was that he was perpetually looking for comfortable and, more recently, cool clothing. He has an intense distaste for maternity clothes, but much of what he preferred would no longer fit. That had been, to Hershel’s knowledge, what started him on the sorts of things he’d taken to wearing. “I had exact change ready for the cashier when he rang me out, and he acted amazed I could do math, like I was some kind of airhead. Professah Layton’s apprentice for years, and I get _cooed_ at for addition! I might have shouted at him a bit, but in fairness, I could have slapped him and it wouldn’t have been enough.” 

“Luke...” Hershel trailed off, chuckling. When the man was younger, he’d have scolded him, but honestly, Luke handled it better than he’d expected. “Would you like me to bring the clothes in for you, as well? I notice they aren’t on the table.”

“Would you, please?” Luke relaxed, leaning back where he stood and letting his stance widen.

Hershel noticed immediately that a neon pink cord was hanging out of Luke’s shorts between his legs, pressed between his thigh and the denim. A familiar pink cord, in fact, that was attached to an egg vibrator. The slow simmer that had started when he woke up to Luke complaining about the heat in just his panties this morning flared unstoppably to life.

“Did you-” He wheezed, cleared his throat. “Did you wear the egg to the store?”

Luke shot him a sly look, his glittery pink lids low. He spread his legs further.

“I did, in fact. I’ve been just unbelievably horny lately. I thought having a little stimulation all day might help, but it made it so much worse.”

“Can I touch you?” Hershel rasped. “Please. Anything you want.”

Luke smiled, broad and dangerous.

“Get on your knees.” He ordered, and Hershel hit the floor like a puppet with cut strings. He patted his thigh, the way someone might call a dog. ”Come here. You’re going to eat me out.”

Hershel half crawled until he was knelt at the man’s delicate feet. All he could see of Luke was his beautiful legs, and his big, marked belly. Hershel slid his palms up Luke’s legs until he could open his shorts and pulled them off. A hand settled into his hair, gently petting him. 

The sodden fabric of Luke’s thong clung to him. Hershel peeled them away slowly, revealing wet caramel colored curls. The humid smell of arousal hit him in the gut, and he couldn’t help but bury his face in them, nuzzling the seam. 

Luke hummed evenly, but the hand in his hair sped up. Hershel pulled back for a moment so he could pull Luke open just to look at the glistening pink folds. He pressed his tongue in low and licked up, slow and firm as he traced over the hood of Luke’s clit. The taste of Luke, the heavy scent, made him shake like an addict.

He did it again over the other side. He wanted to give Luke a little time to adjust, his sensitivity since getting pregnant had fluctuated quite a bit. Perhaps more than that, Hershel wanted to lose himself in this. 

He slipped his fingers low to trace the slit around the cord as he kissed and lapped at Luke. He tugged on the cord lightly, and enjoyed the way it made Luke gasp above him. He pulled lightly, until it started to come out. He pushed it back and let his middle finger follow it inside. Hershel gently pressed it against the front wall. 

“ _Hershel_ ,” Luke whined, rolling his hips. Hershel kissed his clit in response, and enjoyed the flutter he could feel around his finger. 

He wrapped his lips around the hard clit and sucked lightly. Luke bucked, whining louder, and he lapped at it. A little longer before he should focus on it perhaps, he thought, adding a second finger to rock the little vibrator back and forth. The hand in his hair, pushing him deeper, was insistent, though. He traced tight circles his tongue on the underside, before catching it in his mouth again.

Luke was so wet, with slick and spit, that he’d soaked Hershel to the wrist. He wanted nothing more than to lick up every trace of it. The little noises Luke made as he started to rock himself between Hershel’s drenched face and careful fingers melted Hershel, turned his blood and brain to magma. 

Another hand found its way into Hershel’s hair as he lavished Luke’s clit with attention. The man held him still as he started to shakily hump into his mouth, and Hershel moaned against the silky skin pressed hard against him. A moment more and a long mewl rang out as Luke came. 

Luke shook, twitched, as he pulled Hershel away. Hershel gently tugged out the egg as he drew back, face dripping.

“Oh my god, thank you,” Luke said, voice husky. “That really helped, Hersh. Such a good boy.” _Good boy_ rang in Hershel’s head, over and over. _Good boy._

“May I _please_ fuck you?” Hershel managed after a moment trying to remember how to fit words together. Luke shifted, peeking down at him from over his belly.

“I don’t know...” Luke drawled. “I think I might need a nap.”

Hershel could feel his face fall, but he couldn’t control it.

“Ah, yes, I suppose you have had a long day.” He said quietly, but Luke giggled.

“I’m teasing. My god, Hershel, you looked just tragic.” He seemed pleased. “Do you really want me that much?”

“Desperately. So, so badly, Luke, _please_.”

“Alright.” Luke’s voice turned gentle. “I do need to lay down, though. Could you pile up some pillows on one side of the couch for me?” 

Hershel got to his feet, creaking but eager and stumbled to the living room. He moved what he could to one side, fluffing pillows and arranging everything so that when Luke laid down it supported his back nicely. At least, the man seemed pleased with it as he stretched out and smiled up at Hershel.

“My good boy,” He crooned at Hershel. It always flustered him, somehow, as though it weren’t the sort of thing he’d said to Luke once a lifetime ago. “You always do take such good care of me.”

“I’m glad to help.” He replied, a bit shyly, as he resettled himself between Luke’s legs. The man shifted and hooked one over the back of the couch as Luke untied his shirt. 

“Do you still have that egg?” He asked, and Hershel handed it to him, watching as he turned it back on. “Thank you. You’ve been so good today, I don’t want you to worry about anything but yourself this time.” 

“Thank you.” Shivering, Hershel pulled out his aching prick. He couldn’t find all the words for all that he wanted to thank Luke for. His love, his presence, their family. The light he brought to Hershel’s life. For now, it would have to be just this, just being together.

He pressed himself inside slowly, groaning. It felt incredible, slick, silken, and still pulsing from earlier. Luke’s hands skimmed over him, settling on his ass. Hershel breathed out, eyes fluttering closed to savor the moment.

Something nudged at his entrance, and he opened his eyes to a mischievous smile. He huffed and relaxed into it, and Luke pushed the buzzing toy into his body. Hershel groaned and let his head fall forward. Slim, gentle hands caressed Hershel’s face fondly, before Luke buried them in his hair once more.

“Go on.” His voice was coaxing, and Hershel was moving in long, slow thrusts. He braced himself on one hand. 

Pregnancy had darkened Luke’s nipples, and his chest had developed a soft curve. Hershel dipped his head to kiss each side, to suck them until Luke gasped and slipped a hand between them. Hershel moved lower.

Luke’s belly, stretched tight, deserved, demanded to be kissed and adored. Hershel kissed each stretch mark, his belly button, the beautiful expanse of skin. He rubbed wide circles over the skin, worshipful.

“I should have guessed you’d like it.” Luke laughed. “You always liked it when I ran a little bigger.”

“You’re beautiful.” Hershel told him very seriously, not looking away from the way Luke’s body shifted as he sped up. “I don’t think you’ve ever been less attractive, only differently.”

“Hershel...” Luke leaned up after a bit of struggling to kiss him. “Please finish fucking me before I start with the hormone crying.” 

They were moving faster, harder. Hershel gasped against Luke’s skin.

“I’m- Luke, please-” He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but Luke knew him well enough that it didn’t matter. 

“Suck.” He ordered, holding Hershel’s face to his chest by the hair, and Hershel did as he was told, swirling his tongue over the hard nipple. “That’s it.” He gasped, “So good for me, Hershel. Fuck me harder.” Hershel could feel Luke getting close, the channel squeezing tight around him as Luke reached his climax.

“Please.” Hershel begged, “Please, I’m close. _Please_ let me cum.”

“Where do you want to put it?” Luke demanded. The hand in his hair was clenched. “Tell me.”

“Your belly, please. I want to do it there!” His voice came out whining. “Please, Luke!”

“Go on, you can, Hershel, you did so well.”

Hershel pulled out and fisted his hand over his cock once, twice, and he was emptying himself all over Luke’s stomach. Luke followed only moments after, body arching against the pillows.

Panting, Hershel curled over Luke as they both took a moment to breath. He removed and clicked off the egg, setting it aside. Shifting his weight, he stood on wobbly legs.

“I’m going to fetch a cloth, my love. Do you want anything while I’m up?”

Luke shook his head and waved Hershel on, obviously drowsy. 

He dampened a washcloth with warm water in the restroom and, after a moment of consideration, grabbed a thin sheet. Luke could nap on the couch until dinner.

Hershel returned after only a few minutes, but all the same, Luke was already dozing. He gently wiped the sweat from Luke’s face, and kissed it. The man shot him a sweet, sleepy smile. 

“So good to me, Hersh.” Luke said, his dark eyes soft. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Hershel said, quietly as he wiped his spend off Luke’s stomach and the slick off his thighs. When he finished, he tucked the sheet around Luke. “Have a good nap, my dear.”

“Nnnight, Pr’fessah,” Luke mumbled back, clutching the sheet as he curled around his belly. Hershel smiled so hard it hurt, a little. He must look silly, he thought, but it was only the two of them.

For now. In a few months, they’d have a little Terpsichore or Vesta giggling and crying and throwing food. If anything, the thought made him smile harder. Intending to throw the cloth in with the laundry, he noticed as he passed through the kitchen. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the casserole still sitting innocently on one of the counters. He’d forgotten to put the blasted thing in the oven.


End file.
